The Poetic Archive
by KenshinJin
Summary: Looking for Kenshin poems? You've come to the right place! Just place a responce on your favorite character, and POOF! Insant poem about them! Magic? No, just crazy me!
1. Kenshin Himura: The Wanderer

Tomoko-chan: Blah! I'm such a baka! I'm starting yet another one of these stupid fanfics, when I'm stuck right in the middle of my other two! MAYBE if some of my faithful readers (cough cough) would help me out and give me some hints to help the story, my updates would go much FASTER and the stories would be BETTER! *HINT! HINT! HIIIIIIINT!!!!* Anywho, since I looooooove my Kenshin so much, I'm going to do this shrine of a fanfic just for him and his gang. If you want a poem concerning your favorite RK Character, please tell me and I'll do my best to force my muse, Maria, to help me. If you don't state a character, it won't appear! Muah ha ha! That's just the kinda gal I am. Here, I'll even get you started with my very own poem on Kenshin.  
*****  
  
Kenshin Himura: The Wanderer  
  
Violet eyes and scarlet hair  
  
Hiding feelings of despair  
  
On this dusty road, he treads  
  
Running from the tears he sheds  
  
This man who had once stood so strong  
  
Trembles as he walks along  
  
Washing blood off from his hands  
  
And mending all the broken bands  
  
He heals the life that was for naught  
  
And takes back all the fights he fought  
  
So now he sits here, quiet and meek  
  
As crimson embarrassment stains his cheek  
  
This red is not from the adrenaline rush  
  
It is only from a simple blush  
  
Another life he will not take  
  
For he tries to clean the slate  
  
He smile softly as his head bows  
  
For this moment, his life, is beginning now 


	2. Misao Makimachi: The Girl

Tomoko-chan: Is me! I got a request for this one, so whee! *sniffle* Makes me feel like a real poem writer and all. *tear tear* Well, enough sentimental crap. Let's get on with Misao! Whoo! Oh, and remember to read my other fanfics! One's an AU! Whee-hoo! (In case you are wondering, I don't have A.D.D. I just like chocolate. A whole lot. ^_^)  
*****  
  
Misao Makimachi: The Girl  
  
Though strong are your arms  
  
And smooth be your face  
  
Your years are still locked  
  
With child-like grace  
  
Your power-filled eyes  
  
Icy blue and cold  
  
Still shine and gleam brightly  
  
With the dream to be bold  
  
Ebony hair flowing  
  
Short and untamed  
  
Still brought back and tied  
  
In the ribbon-forced braid  
  
Knowing nothing of love  
  
You still want the rush  
  
Of when that man walks by  
  
To make your heart blush  
  
White-chocolate cheeks  
  
As soft as a peach  
  
With a bright pink rose  
  
Blooming shyly in each  
  
Bright-eyed girl,  
  
The journey of life is long  
  
But keep the child within you,  
  
And you will be strong 


	3. Kaoru Kamiya: The Lover

Tomoko-chan: Ah-har, me hearties. I bring you another poem in this archive of. . .poems. Yeah. Anywho, before I do the Soujiro poem, does anyone know his last name? I need it if I'm going to do a poem on him, so if you know it, please tell me. Saito's last name would also be very helpful. Thank you! Oh, and warning: this poem contains spoilers for the final series. If you are planning on buying it soon, don't read this until you are finished watching it!  
*****  
  
Kaoru Kamiya: The Lover  
  
Floating blossoms, fragrant grass,  
  
Infatuations can not last  
  
You knew nothing of his past  
  
But still your love you did not cast  
  
Holding onto love so true  
  
You wanted him to be with you  
  
Like a bird who never flew  
  
Longing his love, through and through  
  
Sapphire eyes, hair so black  
  
Your skin, its paleness does not lack  
  
Defying through the absent fact  
  
Ruining the hard-earned tact  
  
And so you held him, like an ore  
  
With love you've never felt before  
  
Burning with a fiery core  
  
There was nothing wanted more  
  
And so a lover you did gain  
  
But love is cold, and oh so vain  
  
So in the fields, so he was laid  
  
And you were lost and alone again 


	4. Sanoske Sagara: The Fool

Tomoko-chan: I've noticed how depressing my poems are these days, so for Sano, I'm going to do a limerick! For those of you who adore Sano beyond all reason, I apologize if this offends you, but in my eyes Sano was always the hilarious male stereotype, who loves food, women, and sake! With this in mind (and his phobia of technology also in close thought) I wrote this abomination of a poem! Please excuse the part about the mole; even I admit that was lame. ^_^  
*****  
  
Sanoske Sagara: The Fool  
  
There once was a man from Kyoto  
  
Who hated all trains and all boat-os  
  
In the back seat he stayed  
  
As he shivered and swayed  
  
Screaming, "No way they're taking a photo!"  
  
He trembled as if he were cold  
  
Like a lost child, stripped of the bold  
  
"Unless you're a mole,  
  
Cameras steal your SOUL!"  
  
Thus his shiver increased ten fold  
  
When finally he got off the train  
  
And started to feel right again  
  
A guy jumped out with a mace  
  
But Sano punched in his face  
  
And so a new weapon he gained! 


	5. Soujiro Seta: The Boy

Tomoko-chan: Oh, I feel so LOVED!!! *tear tear weep* I'm so glad all of these people like my poems! I was afraid I'd get yelled at for the Sanoske poem, partially because I put him as I say him in my mind. Sorry if the lines of my poems seem all screwy, but me computer is a crack head.  
  
Tomoko-chan's Computer: I am nooooot. . .Whoa, my hands are HUGE! They can, like, tough everything but THEMSELVES. . . Woooooooooaaaaaaah. . .  
  
Tomoko-chan: Uh-huh. My point is settled. Anywho, I'm so happy with all of you guys' reviews that I'm going to post not one, not two, but FOUR NEW POEMS! I'm just so happy, I could squat! *squats* Ah, much better! ^_^ Well, here we go! First up, Soujiro!  
*****  
  
Soujiro Seta: The Boy  
  
Broken  
  
Torn and tattered from the start  
  
Bending just to pain my heart  
  
It's broken  
  
Frozen  
  
Smiling so they cannot see  
  
And feel proud of what they did to me  
  
I'm frozen  
  
Falling  
  
Feeling myself slip inside  
  
No one to catch me, no where to hide  
  
I'm fallen  
  
Holding  
  
I saw him on that rainy night  
  
I sheltered him from burning light  
  
I held it  
  
Learning  
  
Knowing this pain couldn't end  
  
And yet I stood around the bend  
  
And I learned  
  
Dripping  
  
Worthless blood upon his sword  
  
All meaningless within this world  
  
One droplet  
  
Follow  
  
I ran beside him like a dog  
  
Through rain and sun, and snow and fog  
  
I followed him.  
  
See  
  
I look at you, this murderous whelp  
  
And yet you say that you could help  
  
I saw you  
  
Doubts  
  
Knowing you couldn't fight thee  
  
And yet you said you could've saved me?  
  
I'm doubting you.  
  
Fighting  
  
I feel the strength inside me slip  
  
I bite my tongue, I curl my lip  
  
I can't fight it  
  
Weeping  
  
No matter how much I tried  
  
I lost the man, like a child I cry  
  
I wept  
  
Running  
  
I'm running from him, you, and them  
  
Why couldn't you have saved me then?  
  
So I run. 


	6. Saito Haijime: The Murderer

Tomoko-chan: Number two outta four! Whee! I'm so glad I can get this over with, because I feel no inspiration from Saito. I hope I do this one okay. Please don't yell at me if I'm bad. ^_^;;  
*****  
  
Saito Haijime: The Murderer  
  
Icy gold and boiling steel  
  
Intertwined in dark of night  
  
Watch them as they long to feel  
  
In the last few instants of your fight  
  
Cock your sword, a terror pose  
  
Their eyes grow wide in fear  
  
It is a sight that few may know  
  
They scream, and yet you can not hear  
  
Begging to the Lord on high  
  
You watch them salvage for their soul  
  
You kill them when their prayer is nigh  
  
And so you, their lives you hold  
  
Smiling grimly at the sight  
  
Sword dangling lifelessly at your side  
  
The metal's heavy, yet it feels light  
  
Compared to the horrors on your mind  
  
Hating, despising, and loathing so much  
  
This feeling like a natural high  
  
You want to feel and caress the touch  
  
And yet you want to let it die. 


	7. Enishi Yukishiro: The Hunter

Tomoko-chan: Numbah Three! Report to battle station!  
  
Numbah Three (From KND): Aye aye, weird fanfic lady person miss!  
  
Tomoko-chan: *stares* Um. . . at ease. . . Anywho, this poem was extra hard for me, because I didn't know whether you wanted the little BOY Enishi (the one I'm used to) or the grown up, white haired, strong Enishi (the one that tried to kill Kenshin. . . wah.) So, I decided to kind of, well, COMBINE them. One part is based on the one I know and hate, and the other is the one you know and hate (or love, I dunno. I hear he's kinda cute, but eh. . . I honestly have seen only one picture of him). I made a haiku, so don't blame me if it's weird. I just stuck them all together, heh.  
*****  
  
Enishi Yukishiro: The Hunter  
  
Black hair, auburn eyes  
  
That swirl silently in hate  
  
Malice for her love  
  
Clutching the paper  
  
Folded to an umbrella  
  
Painted in purple  
  
Tears fall so lightly  
  
In the pure, un-broken snow  
  
You watch with wide eyes  
  
Her umbrella slips  
  
Falling to your sandaled feet  
  
The blade slices through  
  
The memory locked  
  
The cascade of blood on him  
  
Staining her pale face  
  
Grief over comes you Your plan foiled by this man  
  
Your heart is shattered  
  
No one seems to care  
  
As you feel this pain inside  
  
"My sister is dead."  
  
You can only muse  
  
The whisper echoes along  
  
A low reminder  
  
Now, with hair so white  
  
You tread in search of that man  
  
Who killed her that day  
  
He murdered his own  
  
Right before your frightened eyes  
  
And so he must pay  
  
Battousai will die  
  
His blood will wipe away hers  
  
And you'll be content  
  
Perhaps, one kind day  
  
You will reunite with her  
  
And cry, finally. 


	8. Tomoe Yukishiro: The Angel

Tomoko-chan: Ah, the last poem. Tomoe. . . *sigh* she's such a good character. I hope this is as good as I pray it will be.  
*****  
  
Tomoe Yukishiro: The Angel  
  
Skin as fair as the lovely white plum  
  
Hair as black as the raven's gloom  
  
Hands of silk as kind as they come  
  
That tend to the seeds of love that will bloom  
  
Mahogany eyes gleam so timid and kind  
  
Plagued with shock from the news  
  
Your virgin hands in marriage must bind  
  
To this man who you hardly knew  
  
So over time, you tried to hate  
  
And feed the malice in your soul  
  
But over time, he cleaned his slate  
  
And you found him easier to hold  
  
But when your hatred burned away  
  
Like the fire licking at the logs  
  
You knew in your heart that he had to stay  
  
And you must loose yourself in fog  
  
So you loved him, and told him that you believed  
  
In life, and passion, and love  
  
But deep inside, oh the tears you heaved!  
  
For your heart ached with the sobs of a dove  
  
And so the next day, you left while he slept  
  
And smiled without words  
  
For as you crossed the floorboards and crept  
  
Kenshin had slept without his swords  
  
You wandered and waited  
  
Clutching your heart  
  
What color is your heart painted?  
  
You never knew from the start  
  
But you learned oh so quickly  
  
As if it was only a flash  
  
That it was dyed red, but sickly  
  
With that one sturdy slash  
  
It was red with passion, and love from your heart  
  
You gently picked up the knife  
  
And with it, upon him you left your mark  
  
And through bloody tears, you smiled and died. 


End file.
